paramorefandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Farro
Josh Farro, born Joshua Neil Farro on September 29, 1987 (age 32), in Voorhees, New Jersey, and brother of drummer Zac Farro, he is also formerly the lead guitarist/backing vocalist for Paramore and currently the lead vocalist/guitarist for his self titled band 'Farro'. Paramore He was Paramore's first lead guitarist and backing vocalist for Paramore, he and his brother Zac were the bands founding members along with Hayley Williams and Jeremy Davis. Josh posted a message on Paramore.net stating he had become engaged, and was staying behind on the upcoming Pacific Rim Tour to plan his wedding and will be replaced by rhythm guitarist Taylor York's older brother Justin York. He returned to Paramore for the ongoing Spring Tour. Both Josh and Zac left the band in mid-December, 2010 after months of thinking. Life after Paramore After the messy split with Paramore, Farro posted some negative tweets directed at the band and a lot of songs from Paramore's Self Titled album are said to be about his and Zac's departure, but as of 2016 he says that he is on "good terms” with the band and hopes that things will get even better in the future. Later that year, Josh announced the (self) title of his solo project, Farro. His first single "Color Rush" was released that November, along with another single "Cliffs". Farro independently released his debut album "Walkways" on February 5, 2016, and has announced a mini tour in support of the album. Personal life Josh and Hayley Williams dated for three years, but broke up in the fall of 2007 because they felt it would interfere with the music. After that he briefly dated a girl named Tabitha before dating his current wife Jenna Rice, whom he wed on April 3rd 2010, and the band was invited to the wedding. In September 2017, both he and his wife announced via Instagram that they were expecting a baby girl named Basil who was born in January 2018. Featured Albums Paramore * All We Know is Falling * Riot! * Brand New Eyes Farro * Walkways Equipment Guitars * Fender Josh Farro custom shop model * Fender Classic Series '72 Telecaster Deluxe * Fender Telecaster American Standard * Fender Jazzmaster * Fender Stratocaster * Gibson Les Paul Classic * Burns London Double Six 12-string guitar (Studio - bridge of "Brick By Boring Brick") * Taylor Acoustic (312ce) * Taylor Acoustic (712ce) Unplugged performance - Paramore Effects * BOSS Chromatic Tuner * BOSS DD-20 Giga Delay (x2) * Digitech Whammy * Ernie Ball Volume Pedal Jr. * Keeley Katana Boost pedal (used on "Turn It Off") * Voodoo Labs Power Supply * Electro-Harmonix Neo clone * Marshall Guv'nor * Bondi effects sick as Amps * Marshall JCM2000 Dual Super Lead head (Along with a Mesa Rectifier Angled 4x12 Cab) * Mesa Boogie Dual Rectifier * Marshall JTM 45 (Studio - bridge of "Brick By Boring Brick") Misc * Mogami and George L Cables * D'Addario EXL110 Regular Light 10-46 Gauge guitar strings (listed on D'Addario as being a user, beginning in 2009), previously a user of Ernie Ball strings. * Sennheiser ew372 G2 wireless Trivia *He co-wrote most of the songs from All We Know is Falling , Riot! , and brand new eyes with Hayley Williams. *Like Zac he is of Italian decent. *Josh was absent on the Pacific Rim Tour as he was planning his wedding. Taylor York's older brother, Justin York, filled in on his absence, Justin would later take his place as the touring lead guitarist after his departure. *He was one of Paramore's founding members. *His brother Zac returned to Paramore in 2016, it's currently unknown if Josh will ever return but it seems unlikely due to the messy split, although it is possible due to him mentioning that he's on 'good terms' with them. Category:Guitarist Category:Vocalist Category:Songwriter Category:Former Band Member